


something special

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Fanboy Park Seonghwa, Fluff, M/M, seonghwa stans yunhopop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seonghwa meets Yunho at a fansign.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 173





	something special

Seonghwa remembers the day when he became a fan of Jeong Yunho, KQ Entertainment’s newest and youngest soloist.

At the time, he hadn’t fallen too deep into idols or K-pop at all, despite being a dancer himself. Dancing was a hobby for him but Seonghwa found himself immersed in the art oftentimes. He preferred dancing to a strong beat like hip hop, or something smooth and sensual like R&B. He’s garnered a small following from recording and posting his routines on YouTube but it wasn’t anything remarkable.

Seonghwa only knew of big name girl groups like Twice and Blackpink, learning them from scrolling through his social media feeds and overhearing conversations from his friends who are mainly fans of female idols. Boy groups and male idols seemed to be the threshold to a whole other universe. Seonghwa only knew the name BTS.

That all changed when Seonghwa received a text message from his friend San, who was a dancer like him, containing a link. _Isn’t this guy amazing?_ he asked, and Seonghwa felt obliged to open it. 

The link led to a vertically cropped video (a fancam, Seonghwa will come to learn) of a boy dancing at a public festival. Seonghwa didn’t play it yet but saw the view count. It had almost one million views which made Seonghwa wonder what was so special about it.

His question was immediately answered once he pressed play. The boy was a brilliant performer and despite dancing among a group of backup dancers, his movements and expressions stood out the most, which really impressed Seonghwa. The boy’s gaze was lively and captivating and it was almost like the song itself was molded around his performance instead of the other way around.

Deeply intrigued, Seonghwa does some digging on the Internet. The boy’s name is Jeong Yunho, which wasn’t too difficult to find out as it’s in the title of the video. Seonghwa opens the uploader’s channel and is entirely overwhelmed and a little fascinated by the seemingly endless videos they’ve taken of Yunho’s (and only Yunho’s) performances. Seonghwa is much more familiarized with fansite culture now but it baffled him then, how or why would someone devote so much time and effort towards just one person on earth.

Over the course of a few weeks, Seonghwa watches one more fancam, and one more fancam turns into two. Soon he’s watched at least ten of Yunho’s performances, and hasn’t gotten bored yet, which is an unfamiliar feeling yet not unwanted. 

Then Seonghwa stumbles across a music video and Yunho’s face is on the thumbnail. He plays it and Yunho is dancing and singing and it clicks then that Yunho is an idol, not just a dancer. He watches and listens and concludes that Yunho is actually good-looking and has a wonderful falsetto.

Then he watches an interview and learns that Yunho has a kind, thoughtful, and considerate heart after he listens to his story about how he wants to be with his family and share his success with them, despite the fact that they denied his dream of wanting to become an idol, at first. Yunho also has a universal sense of humor, displayed through his small yet strangely smile-inducing remarks he makes in between questions.

Walking down the street, Seonghwa passed by a music store and saw Yunho’s latest mini album through the display window. Pretty gone into the world of idols (or at least in the world of Yunho) at that point, Seonghwa decided to enter the store and buy his first K-pop album.

“You are obsessed with him,” Wooyoung says one day while they’re out for barbecue. Yunho is mentioned so much in their conversations that his name no longer needs to be stated. It embarrases Seonghwa yet it’s quite convenient when they’re in public.

“I am not,” Seonghwa says.

“You aren’t allowed to say that you aren’t. I’ve seen your YouTube and Naver TV history!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Seonghwa shakes his head.

“And to think this was all because of me,” San sighs.

On the bus to work one afternoon, Seonghwa checked his phone and saw that he’s received a notification stating that he was chosen for admission in Yunho’s fansign through a raffle system. He almost spilled his coffee all over his uniform and was practically about to jump out of his seat the entire time he worked in his cubicle.

Seonghwa doesn’t think he can ever be a fan of anyone else when he meets Yunho in person. 

He’s so devastatingly handsome that it renders Seonghwa speechless, and he wonders how he even got to this point, taking a seat on the chair in front of him, or made it into the building when just a few hours ago he was trying to soothe his own anxiety by assembling a Gundam in his room.

“Hi, I’m Yunho,” Yunho says, and smiles. They make eye contact and Yunho’s eyes are shining and dripping with honey. It makes Seonghwa seize up.

“I know your name,” Seonghwa says, flustered. Yunho’s grin only gets wider and the thumping of Seonghwa’s heart only gets louder.

He smiles like an idol, Seonghwa thinks. But he is an idol, he thinks again, correcting himself. But Yunho’s smile is... different. 

Yunho is different from other idols, Seonghwa tries reasoning with himself. Consistently bright, well-mannered, and charismatic. Yunho has made several online article headlines from his duality, performing with a clean and knife-like sharpness onstage but exhibits a puppy-like charm when he’s up close and personal with fans.

Seonghwa has watched dozens of fancams and read countless fan accounts but being in the moment now, he doesn’t believe that any of them will ever compare to the real thing.

Seonghwa slides his album across the cloth-covered table with quivering hands. Yunho uncaps his marker and is about to sign the first page but notices his shaking.

“Take my hand,” Yunho whispers, and Seonghwa is about to say that probably wouldn’t be a good idea because he’ll start shaking even more but finds himself slotting their fingers together without realizing it.

“This is my first album,” Seonghwa says.

“First of mine?” Yunho asks.

“Yes. First album, in general.”

Yunho smiles. “I’m really happy you decided to buy it, then.”

“My friends sure weren’t. They don’t _not_ like you but they just hate how much I talk about you.”

“Oh?” Yunho prompts, a curious glint shining in his eyes. He tilts his head a little and Seonghwa thinks he resembles a puppy even more like this. “What do you say about me?”

“If I were to recite everything then I think I would run out of breath.” He says.

Yunho laughs, his nose scrunching up, and Seonghwa is grateful that he at least has some self control to not blurt out everything, because he's falling in love.

"Who should I write this for?"

“Seonghwa, please,” he says, and watches as Yunho writes out Seonghwa’s name and pauses to stare at Seonghwa for a long while in thought. His eyes widen briefly as if he recognized something in Seonghwa but his expression goes back to normal before a comment could even be made about it.

“Are you older than me?” Yunho asks.

“Yes,” Seonghwa nods, and Yunho hums.

“Seonghwa hyung,” Yunho tests aloud, and Seonghwa feels a hot blush creep up his own neck. Satisfied with what he hears, Yunho writes what he says, followed by a filled-in heart along with his signature.

“Here you go, Seonghwa hyung,” Yunho returns the album with a sweet smile. Seonghwa hears the staff telling him to return to his seat. He stands up and realizes that he’s been holding Yunho’s hand the entire time.

They’re still holding hands.

”Will you be going to the next one?” Yunho asks, not letting go quite yet. “I hope you will,” he adds.

“Ah, maybe,” Seonghwa tells him, visibly shy. The answer doesn’t appear to satisfy Yunho enough but the staff asks Seonghwa to return to his seat again so he lets go of Seonghwa’s hand and waves goodbye.

Seonghwa is trembling once he returns to his seat.

Later that evening, Seonghwa’s phone chimes with a notification. It’s a text from San. 

_Congrats Hwa!!_ it reads, followed by a link to a tweet. 

Seonghwa decides to temporarily abandon his dinner prep and opens the message. San has sent him one of Yunho’s tweets, posted just two minutes ago.

_Hyung is amazing!_ the tweet says, followed by a heart emoji and a link. Seonghwa scrolls down just enough to see the thumbnail, and his jaw drops.

It’s one of his dance routines.


End file.
